The invention is directed to an electrostatic paint spray gun having a built-in high-voltage generator which is composed of a transformer and of a high voltage cascade following thereupon and extending into the gun barrel, whereby the low voltage input of the cascade is connected to the transformer output, its high voltage output is connected to the high voltage electrode of the gun with a stranded lead via output resistors, and whereby transformer and cascade are cast into an insulating member.
German Patent No. 31 26 936 A1 discloses such a spray gun. In these known paint spray guns, the high-voltage cascade is given its stability only on the basis of the hardened casting compound. This, however, produces the risk that component parts, i.e. capacitors and diodes, of the cascade will shift or twist relative to one another before or during the casting or during the time span between casting and hardening of the casting compound, this potentially leading to over-stressing of the solder joints of the cascade and to insulation problems.